1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna intended for a radio communication transmitter and/or receiver, which antenna has the appearance of a rod and comprises a light source, a light path and a light diffusing part.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention also relates to a radio communication transmitter and/or receiver intended to be equipped with an antenna.
An antenna as defined in the opening paragraph above is known from document EP 98 200 315.4. According to this document, an antenna in the form of a rod has a light source and comprises a light path and a light diffusing part, while the light source is situated outside the antenna.